en escala del 1 al 10
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Hay muchas cosas desesperantes que Karamatsu hace, tenía muchas manías que frustraban a más de uno, como esa forma extraña de hablar que nadie entiende, usar mezclas de inglés, ropas llamativas y en fin, la lista es larga; pero una manía reciente que tenía a Ichimatsu irritado, era esa donde el idiota daba calificación del 1 al 10. No paring.
Hola mis amados lectores ando tan inspirada tengo en puerta dos OS más pues como verán las imágenes han hecho estragos conmigo, por eso he decido hacer este fic, ojala les guste mucho.

 **Discraimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son de Akatsuka-sensei.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

 **YYY —** Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

` _Flash back`_

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE

─diálogos─

 _/Pensamientos/_

 _Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

A Ichimatsu le frustraba muchísimo la personalidad de su hermano Karamatsu, de hecho a todos lo hacía pero para él quien es tan poco tolerante es lógico que lo irrita más de lo normal.

En general si bien Karamatsu es el ignorado de la familia, también es el más amable, por lo que se le hace fácil convivir con todos sus hermanos y establecer una buena relación con ellos, incluido el mismo Ichimatsu aunque jamás lo admitiera.

Karamatsu es alguien a quien siempre ha admirado en secreto, si bien Karamatsu tampoco es muy sincero ocultando sus molestias tras esa perfecta mascara de felicidad y paciencia, era alguien fuerte, que gozaba de seguridad en sí mismo, una capacidad para ser amable y buen hermano.

El chico despeinado siempre quiso ser más como él o como Osomatsu.

Sin embargo hay muchas cosas desesperantes que Karamatsu hace, de hecho prácticamente desesperante es su segundo calificativo más reiterativo. Tenía muchas manías que frustraban a más de uno, como esa forma extraña de hablar que nadie entiende, hablar usando mezclas de inglés, creerse el _cool_ , usar ropas llamativas y en fin, la lista es larga; pero una manía reciente que tenía al amante de los gatos con la piel totalmente erizada, era esa donde el idiota daba calificaciones a todo: en una escala del uno al diez. Que si la cena de esa noche había sido de su agrado " _Mami,_ esta cena ha estado sublime, de la escala del uno al diez ha sido un diez rotundo, _Mother_ ; tienes la aprobación Karamatsu" seguido de levantar su pulgar para enfatizar su punto.

Vaya si lucia como un completo estúpido, y aquello por más que lo ignorara estaba irritándolo más de lo usual, odiaba admitirlo pero extrañaba tenerlo calladito mirándose a sí mismo en su espejo que probando cosas para darles una calificación y así saber si tenían o no "la aprobación de calidad Karamatsu".

Ichimatsu estaba incluso deseando que Kusomatsu fuera a la planta alta a tocar su guitarra para cantar esas canciones de porquería que solo a Jyunshimatsu parecieran agradarle.

Aunque los dos hermanos con los que más convivía Ichimatsu eran el amante del beisbol y el doloroso, desde la nueva manía adquirida de este último, Ichimatsu ya no le permitía estar cerca suyo para evitar tener que escucharlo más de lo estrictamente necesario, pues a este paso terminaría asesinándolo de forma lenta y tortuosa.

Pero Karamatsu no entiende indirectas.

Siempre iba e intentaba estar cerca de "su pequeño" Ichimatsu pues como había notado con anterioridad este era arisco en general, pero aun así demostraba tenerle cierto aprecio, claro muy a su manera. Karamatsu disfrutaba la compañía de todos sus _brothers_ , pero en especial de Jyunshimatsu, y por convivir con su hermano alegre termino conviviendo con su hermano sombrío.

El segundo hijo no es tan tonto como parece y nota que el amante de los gatos está evitándolo más de lo normal y lo tiene preocupado, piensa que ha dicho o hecho algo que lo ha molestado, pero cuando intenta preguntarle el otro simplemente lo golpea diciendo "Todo de ti me molesta, Kusomatsu" dejándolo con la duda en el aire, tal vez ya no está dispuesto a tolerarlo, aunque eso lo hace sentir mal pues creyó que al fin estaban estrechando lazos.

Pero por más bueno que fuera en ello no hay lugar para escapar de las cosas, sobre todo si de quien deseas alejarte es de colmo uno de tus hermanos sextillizos, y como cereza del pastel duerme a tu lado.

 **YYY**

Esta tarde se habían quedados solos en casa, Ichimatsu y Karamatsu, el primero porque no tuvo ganas de salir con los demás y el segundo porque los demás no tenían ganas de salir con él, ni siquiera lo invitaron y muy a pesar del cuarto hermano, tuvieron que estar a solas.

─Mis _brothers_ no han deseado la convivencia de su _cool_ hermano esta noche dejándome desolado.

Por toda reacción Ichimatsu solo torció los ojos mientras se sostenía de brazos y piernas para alejarse más del chico de lentes de sol. Ese gesto no paso desapercibido por el otro que decidió era buena oportunidad para convivir con su hermano arisco para intentar solucionar la situación.

─ _My Little_ Ichimatsu, al menos tú me deleitas con tu agradable compañía.

El menor siguió intentando ignorarlo, pero como el mayor noto su ligero encogimiento supo que lo estaba escuchando así que decidió proseguir.

─ _Brother_ siempre es grato no estar _alone_ en esta _life,_ pero sinceramente cuando esta te recompensa con una compañía tan _nice_ como la tuya, hay que ser agradecidos.

─Tsk, vaya si estas parlanchín esta noche, Kusomatsu.

─Es para demostrar lo mucho que disfruto estar contigo, es más querido _buraza_ de la escala del uno al _ten,_ tu compañía es un _ten_ rotundo, tienes la aprobación Karamatsu.

Tras esto hizo su pose dolorosa típica mientras levantaba su pulgar en modo de enfatizar su punto de vista.

Esas palabras que tanto había querido evitar Ichimatsu ahí estaban de nuevo, se crispo como un gato ante ellas y una venita palpitante apareció en su cabeza.

Ya estaba en su límite.

─Me desesperas maldito Kusomatsu, tú y tus estúpidas escalas, ¿Crees que acaso me importa tener tu maldita aprobación? No, no la necesito y no la quiero. Además de que te vez patético ¿Cuántos tienes tu 12?

Para Ichimatsu solo un niño de doce años iría por ahí dándole calificaciones a todo lo que pudiera solo para darle una aprobación de mierda totalmente innecesaria.

Karamatsu quedo completamente impactado, sorprendido solo atino a mirar fijamente a su hermano.

─Tienes razón…

Ante esto Ichimatsu se sintió extraño tal vez había hecho recapacitar al tarado de su hermano, y eso significaría fin a su suplicio.

─En una escala del uno al diez, yo soy un doce.

Dijo poniéndose sus lentes de sol y haciendo una de esas poses raras.

Algo dentro de Ichimatsu se rompió, esta noche tendrían más espacio en su futón.

Al ver las intenciones homicidas en la expresión de su hermano, Karamatsu considero prudente irse corriendo.

─ _My Little_ Ichimatsu, c-calmate.

─ ¡No huyas maldito Kusomatsu! ¡Te asesinare, te juro que te asesinare!

─ ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaa _Help_!

Vaya que si Karamatsu Matsuno sabe arriesgar la vida por las cosas que aprueba.

 **YYY**

Buu mis amados lectores les agradezco infinitamente que hayan leído y ojala se hayan reído, como pueden notar es NO PARING, porque como se los he dicho antes no soy fan del yaoi. Oh tenía un aviso, prometo que tan pronto como publique los dos OS restantes que anuncie que publicaría; publicare el de " _la semana del terrible Karamatsu Rex_ " y el último capítulo de " _la envidia de los hermanos Matsuno"_ estense atentos, bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review, y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!


End file.
